No Game No Life: Zero
|Type = Movie |Directors = Ishizuka Atsuko |Designers = Satoshi Tasaki |Music = THERE IS A REASON by Konomi Suzuki NO GAME NO LIFE ZERO OST by Yoshiaki Fujisawa |Studios = Madhouse |Premiered = July 15, 2017 (Japanese) September 15, 2017 (English)}} is the official movie in ''No Game No Life'' franchise. It was first announced in July 17, 2016 during MF Bunko J Summer School Festival 2016 event. Later on, it was announced that the movie will adapt the 6th volume of the light novel series. It aired in Japan on July 15, 2017. The film later traveled to America and made its debut on September 15, 2017 at the Los Angeles Event held by Sentai Filmworks. The official Blu-ray and DVD sets were confirmed by Kadokawa and Kamiya's twitter and official websites on February 23, 2018. This was announced along with certain concert days that the roadshow would be playing at. Kamiya stated that it was a fan appreciation event and some select few will gain the official Blu-ray & DVD set early. Those who purchased the regular viewing ¥6000 ($60) ticket would not be eligible to win the set. A short story and manga booklet were given to visitors who attended the event. The following would also later be included in the collector's edition of the film. Story Details Synopsis= I never really knew what to do about my life In the world where everything is decided by games, Disboard. Long before the events that take place now... To conquer the title of "One True God" and rule over the world, the so-called "Eternal Great War" continued. In this war that tore Heavens apart, destroyed Earth and even killed stars, those with no power could only face inevitable death. Escaping from the all these races, humanity was led by a young boy called Riku. Though humanity was facing extinction, his heart believed in a tomorrow. One day, while in his escort, in an abondoned Elf city, he found a female machine — Schwi. The machine, trying to understand the heart it didn't possess, was said to be broken and was expelled from her group. And now, trying to correct this mistake, she asks Riku to teach her what the heart really is. That's a tale from 6000 years ago. The legend that led to the legend. The tale that disappeared from the registers and peoples' memories now unfolds. |-|Summary= Izuna and Tet play a game to wager food. As they continue their next game, Tet tells her of a story from 6000 years ago, during the Great War. The Old Deus have driven humankind to the brink of extinction as war is raged upon the heavens and the earth in their quest to become the One True God. Riku, the leader of humanity's last colony along with his sister Corone, lets another one of his companions die in a Demonia attack while sourcing for information, plaguing him with nightmares and guilt. The colony is at a loss for what to do with their leader in this state, their reducing numbers, and the frequent battles that endanger their lives around the area. The next day, Riku returns to an Elvish hideout he found to investigate. There, he stumbles upon an Ex-Machina that requests for procreation in order to understand the human heart, an idea that defies logic. Although he initially refuses, his eyes light up at the prospect of a chess game she challenges him to, despite knowing Ex-Machinae' frightening calculation abilities. Riku loses and they agree to a terms of exchange whereby he gets to take advantage of her logical prowess, and in return she will stay with him and learn about the human heart. With only a designation code assigned to her, Riku names her Schwi, as a short-form for Schwarzer which means "black" in German, after her hair. Schwi accidentally forces Riku to confront the people he made die. While this causes a quarrel between them it helps her gain a deeper understanding into Riku's personality and helps him face his trauma. Through working together, both realize that they make an incredible team. They devise a plan to break into the core of the planet to achieve the Suniaster, a legendary instrument designed to give the strongest the power of One True God, by utilising the powers generated from the spirit circuit of all the races, and Schwi's machinery to shift its direction. Riku proposes to Schwi despite the differences in their races and the latter previously destroying the former's last home. When he starts to fall apart though, Schwi decides to acquire the Suniaster herself so that he will not die, inevitably meeting Jibril. A vicious battle ensues and Schwi dies, but remembers to lay the last foundations of their plan by reconnecting with her cluster of Ex-Machina and employing them to help Riku. As Jibril deals the last strike, Schwi uses the last of her energy to protect Riku's wedding ring, and Jibril, having exhausted all her power, temporarily reverts to a younger form and is put out of action. Devastated by Schwi's death, Riku forces himself to complete the plan, but his body fails at the last second. He prays aloud to a God of Games he used to play with as a child, to take the Suniaster and end the war. Tet, having spawned from Riku's imagination, grants his wish and changes the world forever. Returning to the present, Izuna notices remarkable resemblance of Schwi and Riku to Shiro and Sora, and their team being the descendants. Together, they look towards the future, ready to begin the game. Cast The main cast from the anime will remain with Yukari Tamura, Miyuki Sawashiro and Rie Kugimiya reprising their roles as Jibril, Hatsuse Izuna, and Tet respectively. Yoshitsugu Matsuoka and Ai Kayano, who were the voice actors of Sora and Shiro, are starring as Riku and Shuvi in the movie. Other cast members from the anime will also remain, such as Yuka Iguchi and Mamiko Noto, the voice actors of Chlammy Zell and Feel Nilvalen, appearing as Nonna Zell and Sync Nilvalen in the movie. The 6 Pledges * 一つ誰も殺してはならない - Dare mo koroshite wa naranai - No one may kill * 二つ誰も死なせてはならない - Dare mo shina sete wa naranai - No one may die * 三つ誰にも悟られてはならない - Darenimo satora rete wa naranai - No one must know * 四つ如何なる手も不正ではない - Ikanaru te mo fuseide wanai - All means are fair * 五つ奴らのルールなど知ったことではない - Yatsura no rūru nado shitta kotode wanai - We don't give a shit for their rules * 六つ上記に違反する一切は敗北とする - Jōki ni ihan suru issai wa haiboku to suru - Any act that deviates from above shall constitute as a loss es:No Game, No Life -Zero- pl:No Game No Life: Zero ru:Нет Игры, Нет Жизни: Начало zh:No Game No Life: Zero Category:No Game No Life Category:No Game No Life Zero